Une nuit d'orage
by Len.k-chan
Summary: À son retour d'Edoras, Lisanna apprend que l'homme qui fait battre son cœur a été banni de la guilde. Après l'avoir vu sur l'île Tenrou, elle pense sans cesse à lui. Une nuit, un orage éclate...


ATTENTION LA FANFIC NE REPREND PAS LES ÉVÈNEMENTS DU MANGA.

_Il est parti. Il nous a laissés, tous. Et moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce qu'il a fait est mal. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Oui, il a provoqué la bataille de Fairy Tail. Et oui, il a blessé plusieurs de nos amis. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je sais combien ça fait mal quand quelqu'un part. J'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de ma sœur quand j'ai été entraînée à Edoras. Mais moi maintenant je suis revenue, en chair et en os. _

_Mais s'il est parti, pourquoi alors nous a-t-il aidés alors, sur l'île Tenrou? Moi, je le sais. Parce que dans son cœur, il sera toujours un mage de Fairy Tail. Et Makarov le sait. Lui aussi le sait. Nous le savons tous alors... pourquoi?_

Lisanna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Doucement, elle s'assit au bord de son lit, puis se leva. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, puis descendit les escaliers de bois. Dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur régnait. Mirajane était déjà levée depuis un moment, et avait préparé le déjeuner.

Lisanna n'avait pas réussi à dormir, les pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Elle se garda bien cependant de montrer ses soucis à sa sœur, et décida d'afficher un large sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunaient joyeusement, quand leur frère les rejoignit. Celui-ci n'étant pas matinal, il ne répondit que par grognements à leurs politesses.

Une heure plus tard, la fratrie était devant la guilde. Il était encore très tôt, mais Mirajane se devait d'être à la guilde la première. Cependant, Elfman grondait qu'un homme avait besoin de se reposer. Lisanna souriait toujours. Malgré la fatigue et les problèmes, elle avait choisi de faire bonne figure. Elle était comme, ça, Lisanna. Même si elle était triste, personne n'en savait rien. Elle était de nature calme, d'ailleurs. Elle aida sa sœur à préparer la guilde pour l'arrivée de leurs camarades.

Ce furent Cana qui arriva la première. Elle était d'une humeur de chien: son père était parti en mission la veille, alors qu'elle comptait fêter leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'assit au comptoir, attrapa un tonneau et commença à boire. Elle consulta aussi ses cartes histoire de voir ce que la journée lui réservait. Les deux sœurs faisaient le ménage, et Elfman essayait quelques abdos, pour se réveiller «comme un homme». Cana fronça les sourcils. Ça c'était bizarre... Mais elle eut finalement un sourire en coin. Bah, après tout...

-Lisanna, va me chercher quelques verres de plus dans la cave, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tout de suite, nee-san.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les quelques marches de pierre. Une fois dans la cave, elle trouva face à elle une grande armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit quelques verres. Mais en fermant la porte elle tomba sur une photo. Une photo de Lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle tomba à genoux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fallait donc qu'il la poursuive partout? Finalement, elle sécha ses pleurs et se releva. Elle époussetait sa robe, quand elle entendit une voix dans son dos:

-Alors c'est lui?

Lisanna sursauta.

-Cana?

-Je sais que tu l'attends. Il viendra.

La jeune mage se figea. _Il viendra_. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. _Il viendra_. Elle se retourna vivement, mais la mage des cartes avait déjà disparu. Lisanna remonta dans le hall. Entre temps, beaucoup de ses amis étaient déjà arrivés. Elle donna les verres à Mirajane, puis s'assit à côté de Lucy et Natsu. _Il viendra_...La journée se déroula normalement. Quelques bastons, des engueulades, des rires... C'était Fairy Tail, quoi. Cependant Lisanna réfléchissait intensément. _Il viendra_. Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir ces mots de sa tête. _Il viendra_. Pourtant une petite voix, lui disait que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait que penser, qu'espérer. Alors elle laissait ces deux mots tout simples tourner. _Il viendra_.

Dans la soirée, un orage éclata. Il devait être près de 19h30. Cet orage était d'une force inouïe. La foudre s'abattait de tous les côtés, le tonnerre était assourdissant. On ne voyait presque plus rien à cause de la pluie. Jamais on n'avait vu d'orage comme ça. C'est alors que Makarov prit la parole:

Mes enfants, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentre chez vous ce soir, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la foudre tomba sur un arbre tout proche, qui finit carbonisé.

Ce soir, tout le monde dort ici. Pas question pour vous de mettre un pied dehors!

Dès lors ce fut l'euphorie générale. Mirajane réquisitionna Lucy, Cana, Levy et Bisca pour préparer assez de nourriture pour toute la guilde. Erza avait réglé leur compte à Gray, Natsu et Gajeel, au moins comme ça ils ne mettraient pas le bazar. De leur côté, Fried, Alzack, Elfman, et Macao récupéraient tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des draps, le tout sous la surveillance de Lisanna. Cette dernière avait enfin réussi à oublier tous ses soucis, trop heureuse de la soirée qu'elle allait passer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les mages passèrent à table. Puis, à la fin du repas, les tables furent repoussées et les filles installèrent les draps pour tout le monde, pendant que quelques garçons débarrassaient en rechignant, et que Natsu finissait les restes de tout le monde. Erza installa un paravent au milieu du hall de la guilde, pour définir une partie fille et une partie garçon. Là, une bagarre de coussins commença, et le pauvre paravent fut réduit en miettes. Il fallut l'intervention du maître de la guilde pour calmer tout le monde. Les mages filèrent se mettre au lit. Finalement tout le monde était mélangé, et ce n'était pas si mal.

00:14. Lisanna n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, ces trois petites syllabes étaient revenues à son esprit. Elle se sentait étrange, emplie à la fois de joie, d'espoir et de tristesse. Comme si...

Lisanna retint sa respiration. Elle se redressa et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Oui, elle avait bien entendu._ Des bruits de pas dehors_. Elle réveilla en vitesse Mirajane et Erza. Toutes trois tendirent l'oreille, prêtes à passer à l'attaque. Puis le silence se fit. D'un coup. Lisanna avait peur...

Et tout d'un coup, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, arrachées de leurs gonds.


End file.
